


They Finally Meet

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane comes across Loki falling from the sky, a year after she has last seen Thor and the pair find a mutual connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Finally Meet

“Do me a favor and don’t be dead,” Jane said quietly, gently placing her fingers against his neck were the pulse point was.

Suddenly an icy cold hand that seemed to be made of iron grabbed her wrist, her bones screaming painfully. Jane gasped and tried to yank away but he held her hand near his chest as he sat up, his face inches from her. His green eyes bore into her reddish brown ones, his thin lips parted into a wicked smile and he chuckled darkly before speaking in a rasping deep voice, “I’m not dead, I never was.”

A violent shiver shook her body and Jane once again tried to pull away but he held her, “I was just making sure…”

He had fallen from the sky, landing on the ground in a disgusting crunch. Dust had lifted into the air and wind had torn at Jane’s clothes as though he hitting the desert floor was powerful enough to create that. She had dragged his body to her van and had checked to make sure if he was alive, if he was even able to be brought to the hospital. 

He wore black leather with golden armor over it and underneath that armor was a green tunic. She had stripped him from the waist up to see if he had any major injuries that needed tending to. She couldn’t help but admire his pale yet strong frame, corded muscles over his arms and across his chest, his stomach flat with muscle. He was the complete opposite of Thor and yet that was almost comforting. 

“Why?” he looked almost lost, underneath the malice in his eyes, there was something sad. Something tragic.

“You fell from the sky,” like Thor. She thought but she pushed him from her mind. This was no time to think about him. Each time she did, her heart seized up and it was hard to breathe.

As she looked more closely at the man in front of her, he became familiar. She had seen him before. On TV. Her stomach curled in fear and she gasped, yanking back though she couldn’t go far since he still had her wrist. Pale skin, long face, high cheek bones, raven black hair and striking green eyes. This was Loki Laufeyson, brother of Thor. Thor’s brother.

He frowned, watching her carefully and then he chuckled again. “I see the tiny mortal knows who I am. It is a good thing to fear me, I can assure you.”

“Why are you here?” she spat. Wanting to get away from him not because of fear, but because he was related to Thor.

“I didn’t come by choice. My fath-the AllFather dropped me off here. Without powers. Without magic. I am mortal, well as mortal as a god can be.” He said this bitterly and looked off in disgust.  
“Like he did with Thor?” she asked quietly, his name rolled off her tongue thickly. She had avoided saying it for so long that now it seemed almost poisonous.

Loki’s eyes snapped to hers again and he laughed mockingly though it didn’t reach his eyes, “Yes, the same exact thing that happened to the mighty Thor.” Then realization dawned on his features and he cocked his head to the side, “You’re Thor’s woman.”

“I am not his woman,” Jane hissed so venomously that Loki leaned back slightly, shock plain on his face. “My name is Jane Foster.”

“You hate him…” he whispered, so low that Jane almost couldn’t hear. But she did. She stilled, not saying anything. She didn’t hate him, she couldn’t. He was a hero, and he had been her knight in shining armor. He had saved the world and had saved her life. She had fallen in love with him, she had given him her heart and in return he had forgotten about her.

Jane looked away, swallowing past the lump in her throat and suddenly she felt a cool hand running through her hair and she looked up into the green eyes. Though malice still licked the edges of his eyes, understanding and tragic grief had taken over.

“He broke your heart…” Loki guessed. Again, she didn’t answer. Letting the silence be her conformation. Loki let a small, genuine smile touch his lips, “I told Thor I would pay you a visit.” 

The look in his eyes sent a thrill through her, but it wasn’t from fear.


End file.
